


Hypnerotomachia

by agtnuki



Series: Hypnerotomachia [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agtnuki/pseuds/agtnuki





	

1

 

こんな事なら医者になればよかったとデンゼルは後悔した。今も後悔し続けている。  
それがおこったのは、久しぶりに家族でご飯を食べようと、休日のセブンズヘブンにみんなが集まった時だった。  
デンゼルはWROの軍隊に入って三年が経っていたし、マリンも大きくなってバレットの仕事場とセブンズヘブンを行き来する毎日をおくっており、  
クラウドとティファと言えば全然変わらなかった。ティファはますます綺麗になるし、クラウドはデンゼルから見てもちょっと異様なくらい外見の変化がなかった。  
最初に出会った時のまま、少しも色あせていない。子供でも出来ていれば変わったのだろうか？以前クラウドとティファに聞いた事がある。  
二人はさ、俺がいるから子供が作れないんじゃないの、俺のせいなんじゃないの。  
二人はびっくりした様な顔をして、目を合わせた。それから困った様な笑顔のクラウドが違うよお前のせいじゃないとデンゼルの頭をなでた。  
そっか、デンゼルは知らないんだったね、ごめんねそんな事で悩ませて、ごめんね、いつかは話さなきゃいけないって思ってたんだけど……  
ティファも笑ってデンゼルを抱きしめて、そうじゃないと言った。クラウドは、俺の体はな、ちょっと特殊なんだ。と言った。  
それからとても真摯な顔になって、デンゼルはソルジャーって知ってるか？と聞いた。  
そうか、知ってるか。じゃ、俺の目の事も分かるだろう。うん、そうだ。でもそれだけじゃ子供を作らない理由にはならないよな。  
俺はな、ソルジャーじゃないんだ、うん、殆どソルジャーみたいなもんなんだけど、決定的に違う所があるんだ。検査して分かったんだ。だから子供が作れないんだ。  
詳しく話したい所なんだが、それは長い長い話になるし、お前に話すには……とても勇気がいる。お前がもう少し大きくなるまで、そうだな16になるまで、話すのは待ってくれないか。  
とても不明瞭な言い訳だった。デンゼルは頭の中に沢山の疑問符が浮かんでいたけれど、クラウドの真摯な態度に押されてひとまずうんと頷いた。  
クラウドとティファはありがとうデンゼルと言ってまた頭をなでてくれた。それからデンゼルが16才になって、クラウドとティファは本当に何もかも包み隠さず、  
詳らかに事の次第をデンゼルに話してくれた。ティファのされた事、切り殺された父。焼かれた村。クラウドのされた事、実験。S細胞。ジェノバの細胞の中でも特殊なそれは母体と子供にも影響する。だから子供を作ってはならない。  
それから、二人がした事、テロ、七番街、メテオ。セフィロス。エアリス。ホーリー。すべて。  
デンゼルは泣いた。激高してクラウドにつかみ掛かって、あらん限りの罵声を浴びせて罵り、何も言わないクラウドに更に気が高ぶって馬乗りになって殴りつけようと拳を振り上げた。  
クラウドは抵抗しなかった。殴っていい、お前はそうしていい、俺を八つ裂きにしてもいいんだ。お前はそうする権利があるんだ。と言って指の腹で優しく涙を拭ってくれた。  
だがデンゼルはクラウドを殴りつける事が出来なかった。そうするには余りに彼は賢すぎた。自分が16才になるまで、クラウドがこの話を黙っていた意味を、デンゼルは理解していた。  
デンゼルがもう二人と一緒に居たくないと思うなら、自分の力でこの家を出て行ける様になるまで、復讐したいと思うなら、自分の力で殴りつけ痛めつけられる様になるまで、  
そのために、クラウドはデンゼルに今まで話をしなかったのだ。それがクラウドの、デンゼルに対する優しさだった。  
それに、今まで二人がデンゼルにしてくれた事、与えてくれた愛は、罪滅ぼしの為なんかじゃない事、ましてや同情なんかじゃ無い事を、ちゃんとデンゼルは分かっていたのだ。  
だから二人がした事を話されても、まだデンゼルはクラウドが大好きだった。ティファが大好きだった。  
それからデンゼルはセブンズヘブンを飛び出して短い家出をした。頭では分かっていても、感情はどうしようもなかったのだ。さっきは抑えられたけど、  
その場にいたら、本当にクラウドをズタズタにしてしまいそうだった。  
デンゼルは堪らず走り出した。今はとても二人のそばにはいられない。  
セブンズヘブンが見えなくなるまで走って、ふと立ち止まると、デンゼルは自分がちゃんと財布と携帯をもって来ている事に気がついた。  
こんな時まで理性的な自分が呪わしかった。家出するなら財布はともかく、携帯まで持ってくるのはどう言う事だ。これではまるで帰って来いと声を掛けてもらいたいみたいじゃないか。  
いや実際そうだったのだろう。さっきあんまり怒ったので色々と酷い事を言った。言ってはならない事まで言ったと思う。例えば話に出てきたクラウドの親友の事も馬鹿だ無駄死にだとか言ったと思う。  
クラウドは凄く悲しそうな顔をして真っ青になって歯噛みしたがそれでも反論せずに黙っていた。デンゼルは深くクラウドを傷つけたのだ。  
それでも帰って来いと、待っていると言って欲しいと言うのだから、お笑いぐさだ。甘えているんだ。16にもなって。クラウドは16才で軍隊に入って働いてたって言うのに。  
それに比べて自分は何をやっているんだろうか。七番街が破壊されたのはクラウド達のせいばかりではない。確かにテロは悪い事だった。でも神羅だって悪かった。みんなみんな悪い。  
誰に責任があるんだ？テロを計画したバレットか？支柱爆破のスイッチを押したレノか？いや、少なくとも誰か個人のせいじゃない。それを分かっているのに、こんな風に拗ねて。  
携帯を見ると、クラウドからメールが入っていた。内容は二言「ごめん、待ってる」。飾り気の無い、簡素な文面。クラウドはいつもそうだ。本当は沢山言葉を伝えたいのに、こんな風に遠慮して、  
怖がって、自分の中で何度も何度も推敲して、推敲しすぎて結局言葉は必要最低限の、ぶっきらぼうでそっけないものしか残らない。でも今はその簡素さが嬉しかった。  
結局一週間して、財布の金が尽きた所でデンゼルはセブンズヘブンに戻った。ティファは毎日電話をかけてくれてクラウドは毎日どうしているかメールをくれた。でもデンゼルはそれらには一切返事をしなかったので、  
少々バツが悪かったが、ドアベルをそっと鳴らしてセブンズヘブンの扉を開けると、ティファとクラウドはすっ飛んで来てデンゼルを迎えてくれた。ティファは涙声でお帰りと言った。  
クラウドもちょっと目が潤んでいるみたいで、鼻声でよく帰って来てくれたな、入れ、入れ、とデンゼルを促した。  
そんなこんなで家出騒動は収束した。でもこの話で重要なのはデンゼルが家出した事じゃない。ううん。とデンゼルは思う。重要では無かったけれど、ヒントだった。ターニングポイントだった。  
デンゼルは本当はあの一週間で人生を見つめなおす必要があったのだ。クラウドの過去。実験。その弊害。ずっと前にジョニーに言われた事。「誰かの痛みをずっとさすっていられる男が、これからは必要だ」  
馬鹿にしていたけどその通りだった。デンゼルは軍隊になんか入らなきゃ良かったのだ。誰かを殺して誰かを守るそんな荒っぽい守り方じゃなくて、もっと細やかに、誰かを癒せる男になれば良かったのだ。例えばそれができる科学者か、医者になれば。  
そうしたら救えなくても、助力くらいできたはずだ。  
他でもない、愛する養い親、クラウドの為に。

事件はその食事会の準備中突然おこった。予兆は無く突然に……とその時はみんなそう思ったが、本当の所そうとは言いきれない。今から思えば、計画的とすら思えるタイミングだった。  
もしかしたら、もうずっと長いスパンで予兆はありつづけて来ていたのかも知れない。誰も気がついてやれなかっただけだった。巧妙に隠されすぎて、気がつけなかったのだ。クラウド本人にでさえ。

 

2

つづく  
一覧へ  
戻る  
ティファとマリンが厨房に立って、デンゼルがテーブルを拭いてナイフとフォークを人数分キチンと置いた。作った料理をクラウドとバレットが運んでテーブルに置いていく。  
なにせ大喰らいの男が三人もいるのよ。そりゃもう山の様にお料理を作らないといけないわ。と言ってティファがにこにこしながらクラウドにサラダボウルを差し出した。  
クラウドはうやうやしくを受け取ると、いつも燃料をお世話になっております。とふざけて言った。横でバレットがあぶなげない手つきでマリンからワイングラスを受け取っている。  
左手に二つ。そして機械の右手に二つ。とうちゃんすごい。こんな細いものも持てる様になったんだねえ。とマリンが感慨深げに呟いた。おうよ。まったくすげえぜWROの技術ってのはよ  
とバレットが破顔した。いいなその腕とクラウドがテーブルにボウルを置きながら言う。おう、いいだろ。と自慢げに言うバレットにクラウドはうんカッコいい。と事も無げに返事をした。  
バレットはぎょっとしてクラウドを見た。バレットに対してはいつも嫌味ったらしくて皮肉屋のクラウドに、そんな事を面と向かって言われるとは思わなかったからだ。  
グラスが一つテーブルの上を転がって、あわててデンゼルが受け止めた。バレットさん気をつけてよ。す、すまねえコイツが変な事言うからよ。  
まあ確かに男のロマンですよね変形する腕って。デンゼルは苦笑しながら言う。クラウドが椅子を引きながらうんうんと同意する。  
お前に褒められると寒気するぜ。と言いながらバレットは口元を手でおおってぷいとそっぽを向いた。きっとクラウドににやついた顔を見られたく無かったのだろう。  
クラウディウルフの意匠の指輪が薬指に光って見えた。なんだ憎まれ口叩きながら案外嬉しそうじゃん。とデンゼルは一人ごちた。  
て言うか指輪バレットさんも貰ってたんだ……八年経って始めて気がついた。八年前、デンゼルがバレットと始めて出会った時は、クラウドとお互いに嫌味を言い合うと言うか、絶対に相手を褒めたりしない様な仲だったと思うのだが、  
八年経ってそれは遠慮無く言葉を交し合う仲に昇華した様だった。デンゼルは嬉しかった。あのシャイで奥手で心の内を家族にも晒したがらないクラウドにこんな相手が出来るなんて！  
八年、八年だもんな。八年経てば初めて気がつく事もある。八年経って変わる事もある。親睦が深くなったり、相手の新しい面が見えたり。もちろんいい事ばかりでは無いけれど、でもそれは、きっと、楽しい。  
和やかな空気の中全員が席に着き、ティファがクラウドにワインボトルを差し出した。珍しい、魚の形の瓶入りの、かわいいボトルだった。ティファとマリンが二人して選んだらしい。かわいいだとかきゃあきゃあ言いながら選んでいる所が如実に想像出来て、デンゼルはほほ笑んだ。  
ではクラウドさん、ワインを開けて、音頭をどうぞ。心得ました、ティファさん。  
クラウドはワインオープナーを手に取って立ち上がった。立ち上がって、腕を上げようとして、ぴたりと静止した。  
「クラウド？」  
ティファがどうしたの？早く。と促した。あ、ああ……と生返事のクラウドは、怪訝な顔をして周りをきょろきょろと見渡した。  
「何だよ」  
バレットが機械の指でトントンとテーブルを叩く。  
「何か……聞こえないか？」  
「何？」  
何だろう。マリンが耳をそばだてる。ティファが首をかしげて音を探る。バレットは片眉を上げて腕組みをした。  
デンゼルも持っていたグラスから手を離して、周りを見た。特に変わった所は無い。ガスもちゃんと切ってあるし、電話も携帯も鳴っていない。さっきと同じだ。  
変わった？何か変わっただろうか。クラウドは中空を睨む様に見つめている。何だ？何か変だ。何だろう？  
突然、デンゼルの心臓がどくんと一つ音を立てた。  
(何だ？)  
どくんどくんどくんどくんと心音が胸を打つ。  
マリンが何も聞こえないよ？ねえ？と向かいに座るデンゼルに言った。デンゼルはうんと言えなかった。だって変だった。  
(そうだ空気が変だ)  
じわり、とデンゼルの掌に汗が滲む。何だろう。さっきまであんなに和やかな雰囲気だったのに、何か淀んだものが部屋の隅から滲んでくる様に思える。  
クラウドがワインボトルをテーブルに置いてふらふらと窓の方へ歩み寄った。窓の外をそっと伺う様に見やる。デンゼルは立ち上がってクラウドの傍へ寄った。  
何だろう、何か分からないけれど何かおころうとしている。絶対におきてはいけない何かが。  
心臓が早鐘を打っている。頭の奥で誰かが乱暴にドアを開けてがなり立てる。来る！来る！やって来る！恐怖に震えた様な、恍惚に痺れた様なこの叫び声。何処かで聞いた事がある。何処でだっただろう？  
酷い嫌悪感と懐かしさが同時にこみ上げてくる。侵食されるのが気持ち悪くて、でも一つになるのが気持ち良くて。相反する感情が心の中で渦を巻いている。  
やがて頭の中の叫び声に直感が呼応してそれは警告になった。駄目だ止めろ今すぐ止めさせろ止めろ止めろ止めろ。  
「呼んでるのか？」窓の外を見たままクラウドがぼそりと呟いた。  
「え？」  
「……い…ッ……」  
クラウドが左肩に手を掛けて蹲った。  
「クラウド？」  
デンゼルは驚いて思わずクラウドの背中に手を触れた。  
途端にゾッと全身に鳥肌が立つ。手を離して見ると、掌にべったりと赤いものがついていた。  
血だ。デンゼルはのろのろと顔を上げた。  
クラウドの黒いセーターの端から、赤いものが一筋たれているのが見えた。ズボンをつたって床に血溜りが出来ている。  
クラウドがヒュっと息を呑むのが聞こえた。  
クラウドの肩の下、肩甲骨の辺りで何かが生き物の様に蠢いている。デンゼルはぎょっとして後ずさった。  
(何だこれは。何だこれは)  
『何か』はグッとクラウドの背中を突く。背中の肉と皮が、セーターの下からでも分かるくらい思いっきり盛り上がる。肉と皮膚を引き裂かれる嫌な音をデンゼルは聞いた。  
次の瞬間クラウドの背中から、真っ黒い鋭利なものが、血の飛沫を上げて飛び出した。血まみれのそれは何かの切っ先の様にも見えた。  
クラウドは叫ぶ事も出来ずに息を詰まらせている。何が起きているのか理解できず壁に手を突いて後ろを振り向こうとした時、『何か』は勢いをつけて、クラウドの背中を割り裂きながら、その姿を現した。  
それは翼だった。

黒い節くれだった、羽根の無い、蝙蝠を思わせる片翼。翼角に沿って鋭く尖った突起が並んでいて、それが背中の肉を切り裂いたのだと容易に想像できた。実際そこには血に混じって肉片がこびり付いていた。  
クラウドが声にならない叫び声をあげてのた打ち回った。クラウドが転がる度に背中から血が音を立てて床にぶちまけられる。短い悲鳴が上がって、ティファがクラウドに駆け寄った。  
駆け寄ったが、転がり悶えるクラウドを前に、どうしたらいいか分からず震える両手が中空をかいた。あまりの事に皆声も出ない。  
メリメリと音がして、背中から飛び出しきった翼が伸びて、仰向けに背を反らせて転がっていたクラウドは、ゆっくりと押し返される様にうつぶせになった。  
翼が血を滴らせて広がった。大きい。人一人を包み込むくらいはあるだろうか？クラウドが手をついて半身を起こそうとしている。ティファがはっとして、血に濡れるのも構わずにクラウドに飛びついた。  
「クラウド……！クラウド！！」  
「ティ…ファ……」  
クラウドが途切れ途切れの声でティファの名前を呼ぶ。ごぼっと喉の奥から血がせり上がって吐血した。喋っちゃ駄目！とティファが叫ぶ。  
「しょく……じ…かい…」  
クラウドがゆっくりと顔を上げてティファの頬に触れた。血で前髪が張り付いて濡れていた。その時デンゼルは、ああ、クラウドって赤が似合うんだな。知らなかった。とぼんやりそれを眺めていた。  
何でそんな時そんな事を思ったのか分からなかった。でもすごく綺麗だと思った。彼の黒い翼。デンゼルがクラウドと初めて出会った時、薄れ行く意識の中で自分は死ぬのだと思った。  
だって天使が迎えに来てくれたから。金髪の天使は黒い服を着ていて、その手を優しくデンゼルに差し出してくれた。それはクラウドだった。クラウドは天使なんかじゃなくて人間だったけど、  
その時彼の背に白い翼が見えた様な気がしたのだ。だが、どうだ。今彼に生えた翼はどうしようもなくグロテスクで、不気味で、猟奇的で、悪魔的だった。いや、彼の翼は、正しく絵本や伝説に出てくる悪魔そのものだった。  
翼は血に滑って黒色の姿を妖しく光らせている。デンゼルにはそれが、淫猥にすら思えた。淫猥！頭の中の声が笑い声をたててそれに同意した。  
デンゼルはその時理解した。ああこの声、この声はあの声だ。あの時。星痕を宿したまま、あの黒い水を啜った時、その時頭の中に木霊して、デンゼル自身を飲み込んだ声だった。  
さあもう痛みも苦しみも無い！一つになってしまえばお前はこんなにも強くなれるのだ！  
声は言う。デンゼルは恍惚と声に身を委ねる。皆一つであると言う絶対の安心。体が軽い。飛んでる。風みたいだ。病気だったなんて嘘みたい！何でも出来てしまいそう！  
デンゼルは頭を振って声を払拭した。何を考えてるんだ俺は。クラウドがか細い声でティファに告げる。食事会、滅茶苦茶にしちゃって、ごめん。  
「そんな事……！」  
ティファが目に涙をいっぱい溜めて首を振った。クラウドはふっと笑ってティファの涙を拭おうとして、床に倒れこんだ。  
「クラウド！！いやあ！クラウド！！」  
「馬鹿野郎！！」  
縋り付くマリンを抱きしめていたバレットが娘を放して、こちらへ駆け寄る。デンゼルを押しのけると、昏睡しているクラウドを抱き上げた。  
「しっかりしろ！まず自分の心配をしろ馬鹿が！！」  
ティファ、医者だ！バレットが激を飛ばす。ティファは一瞬放心した様に立ち尽くしていたが、すぐに涙を拭いてうん。と電話の方へ駆けていったが、すぐマテリアを二つ手に持って帰って来た。  
どうやらマリンが電話の応対をすでに始めていた様で、ティファは手が空いたらしかった。バレットは空いたテーブルにかけてあったテーブルクロスを引っこ抜いて血塗れのクラウドを包んでいた。  
「デンゼルお願い」  
ティファが、かいふくのマテリアをデンゼルに手渡した。デンゼルはぼんやりとそれを受け取って眺めた。デンゼル！とティファがもう一度声をかけた。  
「かいふくのマテリア、使えるわよね？」  
「あ、うん……」  
確かにデンゼルは軍隊でマテリアの使い方を習っていたし、それ以前にクラウドから少々教わっていた事もあって経験値もあった。しかし、このクラウドを治してしまうのか？  
なんてもったいないと思っている自分がいる。もう少しこの姿を見ていたかったのに。  
ティファが隣でフルケアを唱えている。マテリアがぼうっと淡い光を帯びて、クラウドの周りを取り囲んだ。すうっと血が乾いていく。  
デンゼルもケアルガを詠唱した。バレットがそっとシーツを退けると、クラウドの背中が見えた。バレットがこりゃひでぇなと忌々しげに言った。  
血を拭われて翼を持ち上げられ、露出した背中はひどい裂傷があり、血の気が引いて真っ白な周りの皮膚から浮き上がって見える程だった。内部が見えてしまいそうなくらい開かれた傷口はざくろの実を思わせた。  
瞬間デンゼルはこの傷の中をまさぐりたいひどい欲求に駆られた。口の中から唾が湧き出してくる。手を入れたらあたたかいだろうか？きっと熱い血潮と肉がデンゼルを優しく包み込んでくれるに違いない。  
かき回して、血を味わって、クラウドを全身で感じたい。デンゼルは身震いする。これじゃまるきり変態じゃないか。今まで軍隊でどんな酷い負傷兵を見てもかわいそうだとか痛そうだとか気持ち悪いだとかは感じた事があるが、  
こんな気持ちは初めてだった。自分にこんな変態的な欲望が隠れていたのだろうか？それともこれもあの『声』のせいだろうか。何にせよ今感じて実行していい欲求ではない。デンゼルは自分の異常な欲望を叱責しながら唇を舐めた。  
唇はカサカサに乾いていて鉄の味がした。クラウドの血が付いていたのかもしれない。デンゼルは唇の皮を歯でちょっと千切ると、溜まっていた唾と一緒にごくりと飲み込んだ。  
マリンがこちらに近づいてくる。救急隊の人達、すぐ来るって。ありがとうマリン。ねえ、これどう言う事かな。マリンが恐る恐るティファに尋ねた。ティファは回復魔法をかけながら分からないと言った。  
分からない。分からないけどこれ、もしかしたら。ティファは何かに愕然として手を止めた。マテリアの輝きが急速に失われていく。  
「リーブに連絡しなくっちゃ」ティファが震える声で言った。

バンバンバン！と乱暴にドアを叩く音がして、皆がいっせいに表を振り返った。マリンが救急隊の人達だ！と言って走り寄ってドアを開ける。  
入ってきたのは銃を持ったWROの兵士達だった。  
バレットはドカドカとセブンズヘブンに踏み込んでくる兵士達に面食らった様で、「な、なんだ？」と素っ頓狂な声を上げた。  
兵士達がバレット達の周りを取り囲んだ。ティファがクラウドとデンゼルを守るように一歩踏み込んだ。マリンがドアの傍で身をすくませてこっちを見ている。  
デンゼルはこの兵士達の服装に見覚えがあった。こいつらはWROの特殊部隊だ。それも細菌テロや細菌兵器に特化したやつの。  
でもなんでだ？ここに細菌兵器なんかない。異常があるは翼の生えたクラウドくらいだ。クラウド？これはクラウドの為なのか？  
と、周りを囲んでいた兵士達が二手に分かれて、道が出来た。奥からヒゲを生やした壮年の男が早足に歩いてくる。  
「リーブ局長」  
「やあデンゼルくん、久しぶりだね」  
デンゼルは思わず居住まいを正して敬礼した。リーブもちょっと笑って敬礼を仕返した。  
「リーブ」  
ティファがリーブの前へ縋る様にまろび出た。  
「クラウドが」  
「分かっています、ティファさん」  
リーブがティファの肩に手を置いてうなづいた。  
「こうなる事は、分かっていましたよ」

3

　それからクラウドはWROの部隊に引き渡された。やり方と言ったらまるで死体が病原体を隔離する見たいだった。クラウドはジッパーつきの白い袋みたいなものに翼ごと入れられて、運び出された。  
バレットは兵士達の異様な感じに不信そうにしてクラウドを暫く渡したがらなかったが、ティファに促されてしぶしぶ承知した。袋が閉じぎる前にティファはクラウドに触れたがったが、  
それは無理な様だった。それから一人の兵士が皆さん彼の体液を浴びましたね？と聞いてきた。我々がここを清掃しますので、皆さんは体から体液を落としてください。  
我々のトラックにもシャワーがついておりますので、お使いください。なるべく早急に。  
ティファは店の風呂を使うと言った。デンゼルとバレットは促されてトラックへと向かうとシャワーで血を落とした。シャワーは変に消毒液みたいな匂いがした。  
血を落としきって外へ出ると兵士が待ち構えていて、真新しい服と靴を渡された。バレットの方にも行っているみたいで、傍についた兵士にうやうやしく差し出されたタオルを受け取ってありがとな、と言っていた。  
兵士はジェノバ戦役の英雄に礼を言われた事に感激しきった様子で、お安い御用であります！と敬礼した。そんなにしゃっちょこばらなくて良いのによ、とバレットは苦笑いを浮かべて兵士の肩を叩いた。  
さっきの物々しい雰囲気の時は警戒していたみたいだが、兵士の様子に大分態度が軟化したらしい。  
「それでよ、なんでこんなに血相変えて血を落とさなきゃならなかったんだ、クラウドの奴はどうなんだ、ええ？」  
バレットが兵士に尋ねる。デンゼルも自分についていた兵士を見つめて説明する様に目で訴えた。  
「も、申し訳ありません。自分達は下位の兵士でありますれば……詳細はリーブ局長に」  
兵士二人は本当にそれ以上事の次第を知らないらしく、申し訳なさそうな顔をして、二人の体にクラウドの血が残っていないか調べると、そそくさと立ち去ってしまった。  
バレットとデンゼルは顔を見合わせて首をかしげた。いったい何なんだ。血をすぐ落とせとは、クラウドは何か悪いものにでも感染していたのだろうか？  
そもそもクラウドは何処へ連れて行かれたんだ？デンゼルが辺りを見回すと、一際周りに兵士達が群がっているトラックが目に入った。きっとクラウドはあの中だろう。  
起きているだろうか？まだ眠っているだろうか？デンゼルは白い袋の中で眠るクラウドを想像する。想像の中のクラウドはまるで繭の中の蝶みたいだった。眠りながら羽化を待つ、美しい蝶の幼生。  
羽化したらどんな姿になるのだろうか。ふと見るとマリンがこちらに駆けて来ていた。大丈夫？デンゼルに声をかける。大丈夫だよ、マリンはどう？気分は？気持ち悪くない？  
私は平気、でもクラウドが……。心配すんな、リーブが来てくれたんだからよ、何とかなるだろう。バレットが宥める様にマリンに言い聞かせた。マリンはうん……と目を伏せた。  
そう言われても、心配なものは心配なのだったのだ。デンゼルだってそうだった。さっきはあんな事を思ってたけれど、血を流しすぎているのは素人目にも明らかだった。まさか死んでしまうなんて事無いだろうか。  
三人の間に沈黙が下りる。立ち尽くしていると、リーブがセブンズヘブンの前で三人を呼んだ。  
「お三人方とも、中へどうぞ！」  
セブンズヘブンの中は思ったより随分綺麗になっていた。血の跡は完璧に拭き取られ、開け放たれた窓から新鮮な空気が循環して、血の臭いは全然しなかった。  
料理の沢山のっていたはずのテーブルは綺麗に片付けられていて、ティファ一人がぽつねんと座っていた。  
「ティファ」  
デンゼルはティファの名前を呼んだ。ティファが振り返ってこっちを見る。髪の毛が少し乱れていて、タレ目がちで、いつもは優しい印象を与えてくれる茜色の瞳は、目元が赤く腫れている。  
傍目に見ても分かるほどティファは憔悴していた。  
デンゼルは思わず駆け寄ってティファを抱きしめた。ティファは驚いてデンゼルの腕の中で一瞬体を強張らせたが、すぐに両腕をデンゼルの背中に回してとんとんと優しく叩いた。  
「デンゼル」  
「ティファ、ティファ」  
「うん、大丈夫。ありがとう。大丈夫だよ、デンゼル」  
大丈夫なもんか、とデンゼルは口の中で言った。ティファがこれほど憔悴しているのに、抱きしめる事くらいしか出来ない自分が疎ましい。  
「本当に大丈夫だから」  
ティファは気丈に微笑むと、デンゼルに座りなさいと促した。みんなも座って。ああお茶を入れなくちゃ。マリン手伝って。うん、わかった。  
リーブがお疲れでしょう、どうぞお構いなく。と慌てて制した。いいの、何かしてた方が落ち着くから。ティファは軽く手を振って厨房に消えた。  
五分ほどして、ティファとマリンがポットとカップをお盆にのせてやって来た。ご丁寧にもお茶菓子までついている。マリンがお茶菓子みんなに配って席につく。  
ティファは人数分のお茶をカップに注いで、差し出すと最後に残ったイスに座った。クラウドの座っていたはずの席には、今はリーブが座っている。  
リーブはいただきます、と言ってお茶を一口飲んでから、しばし皆の顔を眺めて沈黙した。それからティファを見つめて言った。  
「全てお話しても、宜しいのですか？」  
「……いいわ」  
ティファが軽く頷いた。リーブはそれに深く頷くと、指を組んで、順を追っていくから、長いお話になります。と切り出した。  
リーブの話はまずソルジャーについて、ソルジャーは魔晄照射とジェノバの細胞によって作られる事。クラウドに行われた特殊な実験。純粋なるS細胞。彼の細胞、血、即ち体液はモンスター化を促す危険性がある事。  
そして、止まった時。彼の不死性。彼は年を取らない。おそらくずっと。ティファが一瞬目を伏せる。  
バレットは酷く驚いた様子だったが、デンゼルはそれほど驚きもしなかった。全然変わらないクラウドを見るにつけ、なんとなくそうじゃないかな。と思っていたからだ。  
どうやらマリンもそう思っていたらしく、デンゼルと目を合わせると、どちらともなく頷いた。  
リーブは続ける。そしてソルジャーの中でも、G細胞を使ったG系ソルジャー達は、劣化と言われる症状に見舞われ、翼を生やして皮膚や髪色が白化する事。  
それは先刻のクラウドの状態に良く似ている事……をデンゼル達に話してくれた。ティファはもう知っていて納得ずくだった様で、時々頷きながら、デンゼルに笑いかけてさえくれた。  
この笑顔。こうやって笑える様になるまで、いったいどれほどの涙と葛藤が、クラウドとティファの間にあったのか、デンゼルには想像も出来なかった。  
結局クラウドは今までずっと何処へも行かずにデンゼル達と居てくれたのだから、即ち二人の間でもう既にある程度整理がついていたと言う事だ。全部受け入れた訳では無いにせよ、少なくとも、こうやって笑えるくらいには。  
笑って一緒に手を繋いでいられるくらい、二人は強かった。だって二人だから。世界最強の夫婦だったから。クラウドの泣いている所をデンゼルは見た事が無い。ティファだって泣き虫じゃない。二人とも人より我慢しすぎる。  
今だって本当はわあわあ泣き出してしまいたい癖に、ティファは我慢強い人だから、それが出来ないのだ。デンゼルは奥歯を噛みしめた。  
それから、恐る恐るリーブに尋ねた。その劣化とは最終的にどうなってしまうのか。クラウドはどうなってしまうのか。  
「その……」  
「はい」  
「その、劣化現象と言うのは」  
「はい、劣化現象が始まると、その対象は自身の肉体を保てずに、体が崩れ、短期間で死亡します」  
「なんだと！？」  
バレットがテーブルを叩いて立ち上がった。落ち着いてくださいバレットさん。とリーブが牽制する。  
「クラウドさんは少なくともG系ソルジャーではありません。G系以外のソルジャーには劣化現象は見られません」  
バレットはほっとした様子で、な、何だ。紛らわしい事言いやがって、とぶつくさ言いながらまた座り込んだが、あれ？っという顔をして顎に手をやった。  
デンゼルも困惑した顔で、クラウドのあれ、劣化じゃないんですか？とリーブに聞き返した。  
「私は専門家では無いので断定出来ませんか……クラウドさんの症状は劣化である。とは一口には言い切れないのです」  
「違うの？！」  
ティファの曇っていた表情がぱぁっと明るくなった。リーブはゆるゆると首を振って窘める。ティファさん、一口には言い切れないと言っただけで、劣化と良く似た現象かもしれません。  
何せクラウドさんはG系ソルジャーでもそれ以外でも無いのですから。リーブは続ける。S細胞を持つクラウドの体は何があっても不思議は無い。むしろ今まで平和に過ごせていたのが奇跡みたいな事だ。  
G系ソルジャーの劣化を止める方法は、変異していないS細胞を持った者の情報、即ち体の一部を取り込む事。ではそのS細胞を持った者が劣化した場合はどうするのか。G系ソルジャーから反対に情報を取り込むのか？それは無理だ。彼らは全滅した。  
ティファの顔が悲壮に歪む。下を向いて今にも泣き出しそうな声で呟く。そうだね、そうだよね……。表で車のバックする音が聞こえた。ティファがさっと立ち上がって窓から外を見た。  
窓の外でトラックが走り去っていくのが見えた。何処へ行くのだろうか？まさか普通の医療機関ではあるまい。だってリーブの話が本当なら、クラウドは助かる手立ても無いまま、遠からず死んでしまうのだ。  
「クラウドを…何処に連れて行くの……」  
「WROの医療機関です。この日の為に用意していた施設ですよ」  
「そこで何をするの」  
「……まず背の翼を切除します。それから、出来うる限りの事を全て」  
出来うる限りの事を全て。全てとは、劣化を止める事だろうか。もしそうなら出来る事は余りに少ない様な気がする。どうしてこんな事になってしまったのだろうか。  
ほんの一時間前まで、この場所は幸せに満ちていた。穏やかな触れ合いと微笑で満たされる筈だった。クラウドがワインのコルクを空けて、皆に注いでまわる。それから短い祝辞を述べる。  
デンゼルはクラウドが何日も前からそれを練習していたのを知っている。デンゼルくんのますますのご活躍とご健勝に、セブンズヘブン並びにストライフデリバリーサービスのますますの清栄に、  
バレット・ウォーレス氏とWROの油田が益々のご発展を遂げます事を祈って。乾杯。そう言の。たぶん紙もズボンのポケットに入ったままだろう。  
皆押し黙ってトラックが去っていく音を聞いていた。  
と、何処かで携帯電話の鳴る音が聞こえた。すいません。と一言謝ってリーブが携帯電話をポケットから取り出した。平べったい、最新式のやつた。  
リーブ局長も持ってたのか。デンゼルはクラウドと一緒に家族全員分買いに行ったのを思い出す。クラウドはこう言う新しいものが意外と好きなのだ。剣術の天才で屋台の射的では百発百中を苦もなくやらかして、  
スノーボードからピーキーすぎるバイクまでどんな乗り物でも乗りこなせて、どんな怖い難しいゲームでもサクッとクリアしてしまう完璧超人(ただし料理はできない)なクラウドだけど、中身はそう言う普通の人だった。  
クラウドと顔をつき合わせて、携帯の操作の確認をしながら、デンゼルはうふふと笑った。クラウドもちょっといたずらっぽそうに笑った。  
今思えば、とても幸せだったと思う。今からすれば、それらはまるで遠い日の思い出だ。ほんの一時間前まで、変わらない日常と地続きだったはずなのに、ほんの一時間で、戻りたくても戻れない、優しい過去になってしまった。  
リーブは親指を動かしてロックを解除している。ややあって、ん？と言う顔付きになって、一瞬静止した後、伺う様にゆっくりと携帯を耳につけて、「誰だ？」と言った。  
携帯からぼそぼそと声が漏れている。時折携帯から聞こえる声は予想に反して高く、女の声の様だった。  
リーブを見ると驚愕の表情でその声を聞いている。何か事件でもあったのだろうか？それともクラウドに何かあったのだろうか。リーブか上ずった声で通話相手の名前を呼んだ。  
「エアリスさん」


End file.
